poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The downed Night Fury
This is where the team find the downed Night Fury in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle show How to Train Your Dragon. now see Hiccup and the team searching for the dragon he got but he then crosses off a part of the map and then scribbles on it before shutting the book and putting it in his coat Hiccup: Oh, the gods hate me. Some people lose their knife or their mug. No, not me. I manage to lose an ENTIRE DRAGON?! Rarity: I hope that if we do find the dragon it's good as dead! Hiccup: a branch but then it slaps him in the face back OW! Steamy: Hey, look at the tree! notice the tree has been knocked down and then they see a skid trail in front of them. they follow it and then look over a small hill and see the Night Fury Hiccup: (gasp) back down Pinkie: Holy moly, you really did hit it! Hiccup: up from the hill and heads up to the dragon, while he takes out his knife Mrs. Calloway: Step lively, dragons can be extremely hostile. Hiccup: Oh, wow. I did it. Oh, I did it! This fixes everything! Yes! I have brought down this mighty beast! on it but the Night Fury nudges him away Whoa! Mako: Tuck It lives! Hiccup: at the dragon for a moment but then holds his knife in a stabbing fashion I'm going to kill you, dragon. I'm gonna cut out your heart and take it to my father. I'm a Viking. I am a VIKING! then holds up his knife again Rainbow: Come on, Hiccup. Kill it! Rarity: Do it! DO IT!!! KILL THAT BRUTE!!! Hiccup: at the dragon as he holds up his knife and then sees the fear in the dragon's eyes, but still holds up his knife. Applejack: What y'all waitin' fer'? Kill him! Hiccup: tries to but can't find the heart to do it and then looks at the dragon I did this. then goes to walk away but then he looks back at the dragon Night Fury opens his eyes to the sound of cutting begins cutting the ropes that bind the Night Fury. Pinkie: gasp Twilight: Hiccup, what are you doing?! Rarity: Don't cut him loose, he'll eat you and then us! then cuts one last rope and the the Night Fury pounces on him and pins him on a rock situation is now reversed: Hiccup is clearly afraid and the dragon stares intently into his eyes for several moments. Pinkie: This is it, the Night Fury's gonna eat Hiccup! And then it's gonna eat us! dragon then rears it's head back as Hiccup prepares for the worst. Fluttershy: her eyes I can't look. instead of killing him, the dragon roars in Hiccup's face. And then takes off Hiccup: heavily and then turns to walk away but drops his knife and then faints Rarity: faints else is confused on the other hand Twilight: Why didn't that dragon kill him? Duke: I dunno. Edd: But I must admit, seeing such an exotic dragon is quite fascinating. (the ponies look at him) Edd: What? I'm just saying. Ed: We might even get that dragon to like us and be a fighter for us! Maggie: Ed, just shut up. You're not helping. Category:Stuingtion Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures series